czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-Witched
Odcinek 17 - Sezon 3 Piper i Leo narzekają na brak prywatności. Wszędzie wpadają na Prue i Phoebe. W końcu para podejmuje decyzję, że wyprowadzi się z domu. Prue i Phoebe są przeciwne, bo przecież najsilniejsze gdy są we trójkę. Piper jednak podjęła już decyzję. Pewna czarownica przez przypadek sprawia, że kot zmienia się w czarownika, który natychmiast ją zabija. Piper upiera się na wyprowadzce. Jej siostry uważają, że jeśli będą rozdzielone to Potrójna Moc przestanie istnieć. Przez cały odcinek pokazywane są sceny z czasów, gdy siostry jeszcze nie były czarodziejkami. Pierwsza scena z przeszłości: Prue planuje swój ślub z Rogerem. Piper wspiera babcie, która chce sprawić, by siostry były razem. Pragnie zrobić im zdjęcie. Nagle policja przyprowadza do domu Phoebe, która ukradła buty ze sklepu. Babcia jest załamana. Powrót do teraźniejszości: Każda z sióstr po kolei zostaje zaatakowana przez czarownika. Każda z nich raz go zabiła. Scena z przeszłości: Siostry kłócą się przy robieniu wspólnego zdjęcia. W końcu w ostatniej chwili babci udaje się zrobić zdjęcie. Powrót do teraźniejszości: Gdy siostry omawiają ataki demona on znowu się pojawia. Znowu go zabijają. Prue podejrzewa, że tego czarownika nie da się zabić. Siostry postanawiają zajrzeć do Księgi Cieni. Karty Księgi same się przesuwają i zatrzymują na pewnym zaklęciu. Siostry wypowiadają je i pojawia się zabita na początku odcinka czarownica. Mówi im, że czarownik był kotem i ma 9 żyć. Jednak nie mogą go zabić te 9 razy przed najbliższą pełnią, ponieważ on wtedy stanie się niezniszczalny. Scena z przeszłości: Babcia rozmawia z duchem Patty. Kobieta podejrzewa, że siostry już nigdy się nie pogodzą i zawsze będą skłócone. Patty w to nie wierzy. Powrót do teraźniejszości nagle czarownik znienacka atakuje Phoebe. Ona przez przypadek po raz kolejny go zabija. Prue nadal próbuje namówić Piper, żeby się nie wyprowadzała. Scena z przeszłości: Prue prosi Phoebe, żeby została jej druhną ale Phoebe nie zgadza się. W końcu Prue prosi Piper, która jest bardzo nieszczęśliwa. Uważa, że nigdy nie znajdzie prawdziwej miłości. Powrót do teraźniejszości: Siostry jedzą w kawiarni lunch. Pojawia się przy nich czarownik. Mówią mu, że nie zamierzają go zabić. Wtedy czarownik zabija niewinną kobietę. Nie chcąc siostry są zmuszone zabić go po raz kolejny. Siostry postanawiają jak najszybciej znaleźć sposób na prawdziwe zabicie czarownika. Scena z przeszłości: Phoebe kłóci się z babcią i siostrami. Zdesperowana babcia postanawia sprawić, żeby siostry nigdy nie stały się czarodziejkami. Przynajmniej do momentu kiedy nie będą wszystkie razem szczęśliwe pod tym dachem. Powrót do teraźniejszości: Czarownik atakuje siostry. Piper próbuje go „zamrozić”, ale on walczy z jej mocą. Po raz kolejny siostry go zabijają. Scena z przeszłości: Babcia sprawia, by drzwi od strychu były zablokowane. A potem popełnia samobójstwo. Znajduje ją Piper. Woła siostry na pomoc. Wszystkie trzy są zrozpaczone. Powrót do teraźniejszości: siostry znowu zabiły czarownika. Zostało mu tylko jedno życie. Prue wpada na pomysł. Twierdzi, że muszą go zabić, ale zanim umrze Piper zatrzyma czas, wtedy siostry wypowiedzą odpowiednie zaklęcie i czarownik zginie. Scena z przeszłości: Jest już po pogrzebie babci. Phoebe twierdzi, że skoro babci już nie ma to nie mają co udawać szczęśliwej rodzinki i postanawia wyprowadzić się do Nowego Jorku. (Wiadomo, że do ślubu Prue i Rogera nie dojdzie, a Phoebe po sześciu miesiącach wróci do San Francisco. Wtedy siostry zostaną czarownicami, ale to już było opisane w odcinku pierwszym pierwszego sezonu). Powrót do teraźniejszości: Siostry wykonują swój plan i zabijają czarownika. Siostry i Leo odbywają poważną rozmowę. Ostatecznie Piper i Leo decydują się zostać w domu. Wtedy Prue postanawia zamienić się z Piper na pokoje, bo pokój Prue jest większy, a teraz muszą mieszkać we dwoje. Piper jest szczęśliwa. Prue i Phoebe obiecują też, że odstąpią im łazienkę na piętrze, a same zajmą tą na parterze. Rodzina jest bardzo szczęśliwa... Kategoria:Odcinki